Legend of Zelda: Twilight Sheikahs
by EvilDestroyer
Summary: After Link meets a twilight Sheikah in Ordon Village, a war is declared by Ganondorf, who will win this war? will Ganondorf die? will Link die? will the Twilight Sheikah die? please r&r.


Legend of Zelda: Twilight Sheikahs

Chapter 1

The new Swordsman

After Link kissed Midna and rode back to Ordon. When he returned to Ordon, he noticed that the black cloud was gone, everyone was still in Ordon, and nothing looked destroyed. Link noticed that someone was talking to Rusl so he decided to walk over there to talk to the new person when he noticed that the guy was a swordsman like him and had his sword and shield in an opposite direction as Link, the guy noticed that Link was there. "So if I'm not mistaken, your name is Link right?" the guy asked. "Yes, your right, and who are you?" Link asked. "Oh I'm being rude aren't I, well my name is Riko, I'm Rusl's brother" Riko said. Riko noticed a sword on Link's back and asked him if he could battle him, Link said yes and the two battled.

Riko charged and Link dodged it attacking Riko from behind, but Riko stopped it with his shield, tried to kick Link, turned and striked, but Link dodged the foot and the sword, Riko tried to do a back slice but Link did a back flip to dodge the blade and stabbed Riko in the back before Riko stabbed Link. "Very good Link, how did you know how to do a back flip?" Riko asked. "I learned that over the adventure I had trying to find all the sages" Link said.

After Link and Riko were acquainted with each other, they both decided to walk to Castle town when a bunch of Dnyalfos came charging into the village dragging the villagers into the Faron woods, Rusl was knocked out before he could even take out his sword. Both Link and Riko took out their swords and attacked the Dnyalfos, after the Dnyalfos were destroyed, a Darknut appeared, the Darknut tried to attack Riko and Link but the two dodged the blade at the two began to destroy the armor that was on the darknut before the darknut was destroyed. Link started to ride to Hyrule with Riko to find out why the Dnyalfos took the Ordon villagers.

When Link returned to Hyrule, everyone was fighting each other, the guards were trying to hold off the Dnyalfos from entering Castle Town, the Kargoraks were attacking wagons that were retreating from Hyrule, the Bokoblins were attacking King Bulblin and not paying any attention to Link and Riko. Link and Riko started to attack everyone, after Link and Riko finished killing the monsters that were attacking the guards, wagons, and King Bulblin, they started to head to Castle town to get some answers when the guards stopped them in front of the bridge. "I'm sorry but no one is allowed past here without permission or is with an outside guard" one of the guards said. "He's with me, I have permission to enter here and I'm an outside guard, so may we enter?" Riko asked. The guards moved out of the way to have Link and Riko enter.

After the two entered, they noticed that Gorons and Zoras were inside Castle Town and no one else, but Link noticed something he never seen before in his life, he seen a boy, and a girl helping the Gorons and Zoras with the boxes to help the civilians escape from Hyrule to a safer place that is very far away from Hyrule, after everyone left Castle Town except for the girl, the boy, the Gorons, and the Zoras, Riko walked over and asked them what happened. "Well, you see that we've had an invasion from Ganondorf, but instead of trying to kidnap the Princess, he wanted the Dnyalfos to kidnap everyone else for some odd reason" one of the Gorons said. The girl noticed Link looking at her, and the boy walked over to Link asked: "Why are you looking at her like that huh? Do you remember her or something?" the boy asked rudely. "Mido! Don't be that rude to that man, and will you stop protecting me like I'm your girlfriend because I'm not!" The girl snapped. "Sorry Saria, but it's just that I didn't like the way that the guy was looking at you" Mido said. The two were wearing green clothes, Mido was wearing green clothes that looked like they were attacked by something his hair was blonde and his voice was loud with a very harsh tone in it, and Saria's clothes were neat and her hair was green, her voice was soft with a little harsh tone in it. Link asked Saria where they came from because he never seen them before. "We came from the Kokiri Forest that is located in West Hyrule" Saria said. After everyone was done talking with each other, Ganondorf came walking in with a girl in his hand.

"Hello Link, I see that you found my apprentice Riko, now Riko destroy him!" Ganondorf ordered. Riko said no and charged at Ganondorf taking his sword but was sent back by a black sphere of magic, and Link charged at Ganondorf dodging every sphere thrown at him until he grabbed the girl out of Ganondorf's hand in time for Riko to fire Twilight Arrows causing him to disappear without taking the two Kokiri children. The girl woke up in Link's arms and he noticed that the girl was Midna, Riko ran toward Link seeing that the girl was actually Midna. "Midna! Your okay!" Riko yelled taking Midna out of Link's hands and giving her the twilight piece she had when Link first met Midna. "I thought Ganondorf destroyed that when she saved Princess Zelda" Link said.

"Well, he did, but he never knew that the twilight piece could be fixed by another person that had true twilight power in them, and that person, is me" Riko said. "Wait a minute you mean to tell me that, you're the twilight Knight!" Link yelled. "Actually Link, I'm a Twilight Sheikah, a person who the Royal Family can trust since I have been a guard for Hyrule ever since I left Ordon, and I also became a great swordsman under the wings of Ganondorf" Riko said. "What!?!?! under the wings of Ganondorf, but, he's evil and wants to kill Zelda and me!" Link yelled. "Yes but you see that Ganondorf took me in when no else did because I came from the twilight realm, so Ganondorf took me in as his apprentice" Riko said.

After the Gorons and the Zoras finished helping the civilians escape Hyrule, Saria was kidnapped by a flying Kargorak. "Saria!" Mido screamed. Then suddenly, a group of Dynalfos came out of nowhere and attacked the Gorons, Zoras, Mido, Link, Riko, and Midna. Both Link and Riko pulled out their swords and attacked the Dynalfos, when all of them were destroyed, a darknut came from Riko's behind and attacked but Riko quickly reacted doing a back flip and shooting a Rainbow arrow at the darknut killing the fully armored warrior. Then another wave of Dynalfos with two darknuts, Link took out the two darknuts while Riko took out the Dynalfos with the help of the Gorons and Zoras, after the Dnyalfos and Darknuts were destroyed, four Darknuts came out of nowhere and attacked Link and Riko, two of the Darknuts grabbed Riko's arms while the other Darknut grabbed Link while the other darknut began to stab Riko repeatedly before having the other darknuts dropping him and Link leaving Riko to die, Link ran over to Riko, he was bleeding from his almost cut off arms,

some of his bones looked like they were shattered by something, and it looked like they missed his heart, lungs, and internal organs.

Mido's POV

I was noticing a lot of things that were happening, like two swordsmen attacking all the evil creatures just to protect us, until I saw what looked like four evil warriors coming from somewhere grabbing the two swordsman while one of them were repeatedly stabbing one of the swordsmen, I was

beginning to wonder what I could do to stop them but they dropped the two leaving one of them to die.

Midna' POV

I was still kind of dazed from Ganondorf's attack in my realm but I could still see what was going on like Link and Riko fighting the Dnyalfos and Darknuts until they were killed, but I was devastated when I seen Link and Riko get picked up by the three Darknuts while one of them repeatedly stabbed Riko and dropped Link and Riko, leaving Riko for dead, and Link running over to Riko's side.

Link's POV

When I got over to Riko's side, he told me that he let everybody down, but I told him that he didn't let everyone down, because he helped me save Mido and Midna from the Dnyalfos and the Darknuts. I touched Riko's hand telling him not to go because he needs to protect Midna and help me take on Ganondorf. But then, Ganondorf appeared with his sword, pushed me away with his magic, walked over to where Riko was, pulled out his sword, and stabbed Riko in the heart laughing, but a mysterious power that was inside his body began to glow, pushing Ganondorf back into a wall, Riko got up, pulled the sword out, threw it at Ganondorf cutting his sword hand off, then he grabbed his sword, charging at Ganondorf, stabbing him in the heart. "Now you die B***H!" Riko screamed pushing the blade into Ganondorf's heart making his power go into the blade killing Ganondorf, causing him to disappear, Riko's wounds were starting to heal quickly, then he ran over to pick up Midna so they could get out of Castle town before anymore monsters showed up. When Link, Mido, the Gorons, the Zoras, Midna, and Riko walked out of castle town, they noticed a kargorak being harassed by the other kargoraks because one of the kargoraks had Saria in their talons, Link grabbed his bow, fired an arrow, then grabbed his clawshot, fired the clawshot to grab Saria and pull her to him.

Chapter 2

The announcement

One day in Hyrule Field, Saria was looking at Link while he was helping Riko with his training, Riko was working hard on his back flips, spinning finishing blow. Suddenly, King Bulblin rode up to Link and Riko, told Link that Ganondorf was planning to have war with the Twilight realm, West Hyrule, and East Hyrule, then handed Link a bugle telling him that anytime Link wanted King Bulblin and his men to help out in the war, call them with the bugle. After Link received the bugle and the news, he asked Riko if there were other Twilight Sheikahs in the twilight realm. "Yes, but unfortunately, they went to different parts of Hyrule to help out any princesses in the different parts of Hyrule" Riko said. "Can't you call them or something?" Link asked. "Yes, but I can only call them if a war has started that involved where there at or where their at was declared war on" Riko said. Then suddenly, Ganondorf appeared in a black cloud that looked familiar to Link.

"I have declared war on all of Hyrule so I can finally rule all of Hyrule without any Heroes of Time always trying to kill me before I can take over Hyrule and to make sure you guys lose, I took all of the villagers and civilians captive until I win this war!" Ganondorf said laughing until the black cloud disappeared. Link started to clench his fists really hard that you could see his veins popping out of his fists, Midna tried to comfort him but collapsed, still dazed, Riko ran over to pick up Midna, and Link started to turn into Wolf Link, then Wolf Link started to run back to Castle Town when Riko grabbed him and turned him back into Human Link. After Link calmed down, he went to grab his Purple Chu Jelly from his pack but he grabbed something else, he pulled it out, looked at it, and realized that he still had the Ocarina of Time. "That's an Ocarina of Time, how did you get that?" Riko asked. "I got this from the sage of the Forest from my last adventure" Link said. Link played the Song of Healing to heal his body so he wouldn't be angry anymore, then suddenly, Link and Riko noticed a bunch of warriors started to ride up to meet up with Link and Riko because Link played the Ocarina of Time.

After the warriors were ready to fight Ganondorf, Link played the bugle that King Bulblin gave to Link and King Bulblin came with is Bulblin archers and Bulblin warriors started to ride over the hill on their boars, then Riko played his Twilight harp to have his Twilight Sheikahs show up for the war. After everyone was called to help fight against Ganondorf, Link and Riko had Gorons, Zoras, King Bulblin and his Bulblins, Twilight Sheikahs, The Kokiri, and the warriors. After the allies came around to help Link and Riko fight against Ganondorf, Midna was starting to regain her strength and fly around to help Link and Riko with the war plans to win the war and kill Ganondorf. After the plans were made, Link, Riko, and his men that he gathered found Ganondorf's men walking up to Castle town. "So I see that you found a good group of men to fight against me huh? Well we'll have to see who wins this war Link!" Ganondorf yelled pulling his sword out and yelling attack. Link pulled out his sword and Shield yelling attack. King Bulblin ordered his Bulblin archers that were hidden to fire their fire arrows at Ganondorf's men, Link attacked Ganondorf with an arrow to stop him from trying to attack Link's men.

"Your fight is with me Ganondorf!" Link yelled. Ganondorf shot a dark sphere at Link but he slashed it back at Ganondorf making Ganondorf slash it back six-seven times until Ganondorf was struck by the dark sphere paralyzing him enough for Link to shoot a Light Arrow at Ganondorf blinding him so Link could slash Ganondorf, Ganondorf got up, charged, and made Link fly back onto the ground, Link got up, grabbed his sword and shield, Ganondorf charged again, Link dodged and slashed Ganondorf from behind, Ganondorf tried to stab Link, but he dodged the blade and attacked Ganondorf again but he threw Link back, then Ganondorf was going to stab Link but he got up and linked swords together, then the two tried to push each other back, Link pushed Ganondorf and before Link could kill Ganondorf, he shot a giant sphere that knocked Link so hard that it caused Link to lose his Master sword, he landed on his Hylian Shield knocking the wind out of him, then Ganondorf walked up to Link's body took his sword and stabbed Link in the back, but instead of Link getting stabbed in the back by the blade, it was a Bokoblin that was stabbed instead of Link. Link rolled over to grab the Master Sword, got up, and charged, locked swords with Ganondorf again, Link threw Ganondorf back, Ganondorf shot another giant sphere, Link bashed it away, charged at Ganondorf, twirled his sword, jumped, and stabbed Ganondorf in the heart, the Triforce of Power started to glow then faded away, appearing on Link's hand with the Triforce of Courage.

Riko's POV

I had just killed a darknut when I noticed Link finishing Ganondorf with the Master Sword, then I noticed that he was looking at his hand when a Moblin was running up to Link from behind trying to avenge Ganondorf's death. I stabbed my sword into the ground, pulled out my bow, and shot an arrow into that Moblin, killing him before he reached Link, then I noticed that the Moblins were starting to attack Link to avenge Ganondorf's death, I noticed Link getting up, I readied my bow with three arrows to fire at the moblins, then Link turned to face the attacking moblins, grabbed his sword out of Ganondorf's dead body and charged at the attacking moblins, killing them all. I saw a Moblin running away from Link, so I turned to face the running Moblin and fired my three arrows, killing the moblin.

King Bulblin's POV

After I signaled my archers to attack Ganondorf's men, I signaled my warriors to attack the men that were on fire so that I could leave the stronger ones to Link, the other swordsman, and the other fighters,

but I was noticing that the people in green were not attacking Ganondorf's men, instead they were healing Link's men that were wounded by Ganondorf's men. After I had killed 12 of those wooden Jackal statues, I noticed Link finishing Ganondorf off, then I noticed Moblins attacking Link, I was about to help Link out when I noticed that the swordsman and Link killing the Moblins, so I went to help the other people out.

After Ganondorf's men were killed, Link walked over to where the Kokiri were taking of the men that were wounded by Ganondorf's men, but he was surprised to find out that no one was wounded in the battle. Then suddenly, another wave of Ganondorf's men came charging down the hill to take on Link and his men. "What the heck? I thought that we killed all the monsters that Ganondorf sent!" Link said. Riko yelled charge and King Bulblin signaled his archers to attack the Ganondorf's second wave.

King Bulblin's archers and warriors quickly destroyed the Armos, 11 Baby Dodongos attacked Riko, but he just did a spin attack to get rid of all the Baby Dodongos, Link noticed six Big Poes coming at him, he quickly put his sword and shield away and grabbed his bow and fired 12 arrows at the big poes.

After Link's men killed Ganondorf's second wave, a third wave came running over the hill. Link ran to grab more arrows for his bow along with Riko and attacked the third wave. After Link's men killed all of Ganondorf's waves, Link fell to the ground panting. Then suddenly, the last wave came running over the hill with Ganondorf leading the wave. Link was surprised that he seen Ganondorf riding on his horse leading the last wave of fighters to attack Link's army. "I killed you!" Link screamed pulling out his sword and shield ready to the Ganondorf. "Actually Link, what you fought was a shadow Ganondorf and if you looked carefully, he still had his sword while I don't because of Riko that joined your side! But know matter, because now I will KILL YOU!" Ganondorf screamed jumping off his horse to attack Link but he dodged Ganondorf and started to charge at Ganondorf. Ganondorf pulled out his sword and linked swords together with Link, Link pushed Ganondorf back but he disappeared behind Link and tried to stab Link in the back but he linked swords with Ganondorf again, pushed Ganondorf back again and he disappeared behind Link again and sliced Link's back, causing him to bleed, then Ganondorf was going to stab the blade into Link's wound when he was paralyzed by an unknown Light arrow, that gave Link a chance to finish Ganondorf, he turned, did the helm splitter, then slashed Ganondorf in the back, but Ganondorf disappeared, behind Link and tried to stab him in the back again but another unknown Light arrow came at Ganondorf, he dodged the arrow, disappeared

behind the one who shot the arrow (Riko), and slashed Riko in the back, then he stabbed Riko in the back where the wound was, blood started to spurt out of Riko's body as the sword went in deeper before Riko fell to the ground with the blood slowly pouring out of Riko's body.

Link's POV

After I slashed Ganondorf in the back, he disappeared behind Riko's back and began to slash at Riko's back before stabbing the sword into his back, then he pushed the sword deeper into Riko's back, killing him, making him fall to the ground with the sword still in his body. I was starting to cry but then I knew that this was no time to cry, now is the time to avenge his Death! I grabbed hold of my sword tightly and charged at Ganondorf before I was realizing that I was turning into Wolf Link, running faster, jumping onto Ganondorf, throwing him to the ground, then attacked him wildly, his evil contaminated flesh, clawing at his horrible face making blood spurt out all over me tasting his disgusting blood before he threw me off of him with his dark magic.

After Link was thrown off by Ganondorf's dark magic, he grabbed his sword out of Riko's dead body, Ganondorf used his dark magic to turn Link back into a human, then Ganondorf charged at Link, locking swords with Link, Ganondorf pushed Link back, removing the Master Sword from Link's hands, causing the sword to land behind Ganondorf and by Riko's body, Ganondorf then began to slash at Link but he was dodging the blade with his shield, then suddenly Ganondorf stopped dead, Link saw blood coming out of Ganondorf's mouth, then his eyes rolled back falling forward barely missing Link, then he noticed that the Master Sword was in Ganondorf's back with a small curved blade dagger in Ganondorf's back, then he seen someone take the blade out of Ganondorf's back and put it back in it's sheath, he looked up and realized that it was Riko that pulled the blade out of Ganondorf's back. "I thought you were killed by Ganondorf!" Link yelled. "Well you see when Ganondorf killed me with his sword, the animal that was hidden inside me activated, reviving me giving me a chance to kill Ganondorf" Riko said. After the war was one by Link's men, everyone was treated for their wounds Link's wounds were treated by Saria fortunately but Riko's wounds were being treated by Mido unfortunately. After everyone's wounds were healed, everyone went back to their original homes and Link, Riko, and Midna went to go find everyone that were captured by Ganondorf's men. After Link, Riko, and Midna found everyone that were captured by Ganondorf's men,they released them and they went to their respective homes and Midna and Riko both went back to the Twilight Realm with the other twilight sheikahs.


End file.
